bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Secret Room
The Super Secret Room is a room type added in the expansion Wrath of the Lamb. Behavior It is similar to the Secret Room in that they are not shown on the map when adjacent to it, and have to be opened either with explosives or the X-Ray Vision item. Additionally, instead of being located in the typical horseshoe pattern with at least 2 or 3 rooms adjacent to it, this room type can only border one other regular room (but not a non-regular room, such as the Item Room). While only adjacent to only one regular room, it can still also be next to the regular Secret Room. Note that the Super Secret Room can be next to a Spike Sacrifice Room. The room is available on every floor. Notably, the room will not become visible on the mini map even if you have items that would reveal the regular Secret Room, such the Treasure Map and map-revealing Tarot Cards (XXI The World or XIX The Sun). Once discovered, the map icon is displayed, similar to the icon for the Secret Room but with a darker, faded question mark. Contents The contents of the Super Secret Room differ from the common Secret Room. Depending on what you find inside, the room will also have a specific appearance. *'Sheol Room' :: Backdrop: 'Sheol :: '''Contains: '''One or two Red Chests *'Cathedral Room :: Backdrop: '''Cathedral/Catacombs :: '''Contains: '''One Eternal Heart :: '''Special Feature: Anything that drops a random heart drop, such as Justice or a regular slot machine spawned by Wheel of Fortune, will spawn an Eternal Heart when used in this room. *'Heart Room' :: Backdrop: The Womb / Utero :: Contains: '''Seven to eight normal Hearts :: '''Special Feature: Anything that drops a random heart drop, such as Justice or a regular slot machine spawned by Wheel of Fortune, will spawn a full Heart when used in this room. *'Trinket Room' :: Backdrop: 'Cellar :: '''Contains: '''One Trinket *'Fortune Room :: Backdrop: 'Necropolis, Caves :: '''Contains: 'Fortune Telling Machine :: '''Special Feature: The Tarot Card Wheel of Fortune will spawn Fortune Telling Machines while in this room. *'Card Room' :: Backdrop: '''Library :: '''Contains: '''random Tarot Card Finding the Super Secret Room Despite the difficulty of discovering the '''Super Secret Room, there are various strategies and circumstances that can make finding one easier. *When level is generated, the Super Secret Room is counted as generic "special" room (Treasure, Boss room etc.) and will be at the end of the "branches" of the level. *Try to bomb the walls of any room with a side that would not share a perimeter with any other room, except if it is the regular secret room. In most cases, it is located at the edge of the map. * Some rooms have monsters that can be exploited into creating a hole in the wall, like Boils, Vomit Grimaces and Gurgles. * If the Curse Room borders with the Super Secret Room, it automatically reveals the room with a spiked entrance to it (as with the regular secret room). * Any teleportation method (pills, cards etc.) has a chance of teleporting the player to a Super Secret Room. * Items that replace the player's shots with explosive shots (Fetus in a Jar, IPECAC etc.) can be extremely helpful in finding Super Secret rooms by exhaustively checking each wall surface with explosions. * Any explosive Activated Item (Kamikaze, Mr. Boom) can be helpful as well, although less so due to the health loss or the recharge needed to repeatedly use them. * The room can be spotted with X-Ray Vision. If a player enters the regular Secret Room and this room is adjacent to it, the Super Secret Room will not be shown on the minimap. However, since X-Ray Vision opens up all possible connections to adjacent rooms, the room can still be found without use of the minimap. Once you walk into the room, it will be revealed on the minimap and the usual sound will be played (also works with Spelunker Hat). *As of Wrath of the Lamb 1.3/1.33, a different sound plays when the Super Secret Room is revealed to that corresponding to the Secret Room. This allows the player to know which variety of room has been revealed before entering it. *As with all normal end rooms, the super secret room has a chance of bordering the normal secret room. If you have found the normal secret room and it only borders two other rooms, there is a small chance that that secret room also borders with a super secret room as well. Notes *The Tarot Card XXVIII The Moon has a low chance of teleporting the player to the Super Secret Room. *The Treasure Map and Tarot Card XIX The Sun will not reveal the Super Secret Room. Trivia If you have Spelunker and you come into a room with both a secret and a super secret room next to it both sounds will play and overlap Gallery Alternate Secret Room..png|The Sheol Room Fortune Secret.png|The Fortune Room Fortune tellers.png|3 Wheels Of fortunes spawning 3 Fortune Tellers. Womb Secret.png|The Heart Room bug.png|The super secret room found in the catacombs 2 Category:Rooms